The 8 moth wait
by AceofSpades98
Summary: After 8 months of being with the Vocaloid 3s in the United States, Megurine Luka comes back to the Vocaloid Penthouse in Japan to find things have changed. Some ways for the better. Rated M for later chapters.


*8 months ago*

*Luka's Point of view*

The music starts playing and we all watch her. The girl with Teal hair and eyes.

Mou ikiba ga nai wa

Kono koi no netsuryou

AHHH…

'I wonder what this songs about. If she wrote it has to be good' I thought. The newest Vocaloids were with us at the recording studio. Megupoid Gumi, Masuda Lily and SF-A2 Miki. Only the newest girls were with us here. "Wow, she's good Luka." Said Miki. "I know. She's way better than me." I said. "That's not true! Your better than any one else!" Yelled Lily. "Nah, she's better than anyone I know. I could only dream to be as good as her." I said.

Aa, sekai ga nijin de

Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante

Wakatteru

'I still don't get it.' I thought. "Do you guys know what this song's about?" I asked. "Love. And war…love is war." Said Gumi sitting down behind me.

Baka da na

Watashi

I sat there confused about the song. The few parts that I was listening to just said how she was a fool. What kind of song does that?

Kore wa sensou

Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru mante

Setsu naru koi

Sora wa tsumi

Missete ageru

Watashi no omoi wo

'Why do I feel like this song is directed at me?' I asked myself. "This song's sad. I wonder who it's about." Asked Gumi. "I think I have an idea." I said. The song was over and Miku came out of the recording room. "It's as simple as that." She said. "Okay so which one of you guys want to try this first?" I asked. Gumi jumped out of her seat and rushed off to the recording room. "READY!" She yelled. I played the song that got her to be a Vocaloid. It's called Megu Megu fire Endless.

"She's good. I wonder who we can pair her with." Said Miku.

"Maybe me. Our voices sound in sync." I said. "NO WAY! I bet our voices would sound a lot better together!" Said Lily. "Umm…" I said. "We never really pair any new vocaloids with original ones." Said Miku. "So your saying that you don't have a pair yet?" Asked Gumi. "N-no! I do it's...Kaito." Said Miku. Lily and miki stood there and then broke out laughing. "HIS VOICE IS SO LOW PITCH AND YOUR'S IS SO HIGH PITCH!" Said Lily. "THAT LIKE PUTTING A PAROT AND GORILA TOGETHER AND EXPECT THEM TO SING TOGETHER!" Laughed Miki. I couldn't help but snicker. "I DIDN'T CHOSE KAITO YOU KNOW!" Yelled Miku embarrassed. "If you could, who would you have chosen?" I asked. "Um…well…uh." She stammered and blushed. "She's likes Katio." Lily purred. "I DO NOT! And for your information if I could choose I would have chosen Luka, thank you very much!" Said Miku. "Really? We never did a duet before. How would know how our voices sound together?" I asked. "Well…uhh…it's just…you know." She stammered. The song finished and Gumi walked out. "How was that?" She asked. "A bit pitchy." Said Miku. "Really? I thought it was okay." I said, just then the president of Crypton walked in. "Hello Mr. President!" Said Miku very happily. "Hello Miku. I have to inform you two of something. Starting next week there will be an apprentice program." Said the President. "Okay. How does that affect us at all?" I asked. "Because one of these three might be your apprentice." He said. My mouth hung open. "HELLO GUY! Do I have a proposition for you." Said Gumi wrapping an arm around the president's neck and dragging him outside. "Well that was weird. Okay, lily you're up next." I said. So far out of all their songs, I liked Lily's the best. It was really fun and upbeat. While Lily was singing, Gumi bristled through the door with a really happy expression on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "You'll see tomorrow." She said sitting down. I shrugged and watched Lily. "Hey Luka?" Asked Miku.

"Hmm?"

"I…umm…wanted to know if…you know. If you wanted to change partners with me?"

"You want MEIKO to be your partner? Well I don't know. I don't really…*rolls hand*…like Kaito…at all."

"NOT MEIKO! You."

"Miku, I'm flattered. Okay, when this apprentice thing is over we'll both ask the president."

"OKAY!" She said really happily. "Why are you two whispering?" Asked Miki popping up between us. I jumped and Miku fell off her seat. "It's nothing. Umm, lily, that was great. Really good job. If you go into the next room MEIKO will show you the rest of this music recording process." I said leading them into the next room. "Well now what?" Asked Miku. I shrugged and walked to the door. "Luka, would you be mad at me for dating Kaito?" She asked. "No. Why would I be mad? Miku, if dating Kaito makes you happy, well be happy then." I said patting her cheek. "Y-you don't care at all?" She asked. "Of corse I care. Just…be careful with him. I don't trust him at all." I said leaving. I walked to the nearest vending machine and found MEIKO drunk on the floor in front of the machine. "M-MEIKO!? What are you doing here!?" I yelled at her. "What does it look like Lu-chan? Sleeping. Now get out of my room." She said slurred. "MEIKO, this is the recording studio. Not the penthouse. Two, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH THE VOCALOID 3s!" I yelled. "Ahh don't worry baby girl. Itz all fine! Iz bet Haku's in meh plaze. Do you feel like throwing up?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well I do." She said throwing up in the trash bin that was next to the vending machine. "Oh god MEIKO. What am I going to do with you?" I asked helping her up. We walked to the editing room where the other vocaloids were. "Sorry about MEIKO. She's well…not feeling well." I said. "Iz Feeling allz better now!" Yelled MEIKO standing up and then collapsing on the floor again. "Somebody please help her up. I'm not in the mood to help her in this state." I said hanging my head. "Ahh don't be like That Lu-chan. Why not tell them about 'us'" she said clinging to my shirt. "NYYYAAA!?" I said jumping and accidentally knocking her out. "Is she going to be alright?" Asked Miki. "Yeah. She usually takes a harder hit to the head with a leak by Miku. Oh, and there is nothing going on between me and MEIKO. She just says that when she's drunk." I said starting up machines. I showed them how to edit and add sound effects to the music. After that was choreography with Kaito. Poor poor vocaloid 3s. I took a taxi back to the penthouse. Peace and quite. Until Rin came into my room and plopped herself on my bed. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Can you massage my neck?" She asked. "No I can't. Why are you in my room?" Is asked. "Because Len won't leave mine." You share a room with Len and I share one with MEIKO. Get used to it." I said. "But he's so annoying! I rather share a room with one of the new vocaloids."

"You can."

"I COULD!? Please Luka, you have to pair me up with the best new Vocaloid! PLEASE!"

"That would be…Gumi."

"Gumi? Weird name, but whatever. I'm free! I'll start moving my things to her room strait away!" Yelled Rin running away. I plopped down on my bed now. "Ahh. So much better." I said falling asleep.

6 hours later everyone gets together in the living room to welcome the newest Vocaloids. Rin nudged my arm. "I want to meet Gumi first." She said. "Why are you telling me this? Go meet her." I said pushing her towards Gumi. Miku tugged my arm and dragged me towards the Vocaloid 3s. "Everyone, this SF-A2 Miki," said Miku bring Miki to the front. "I-it's an honor to be a Vocaloid and I look forward to working with all of you." Said Miki. "Do we have to call you SF-A2 Miki?" Yelled Len. I glared at him and he shrugged. "No just Miki is fine." She said. "And this is Lily," said Miku. "I'll be busy working on songs so don't bother me. I'm busy unlike some people." Said lily. "Yeah…and this is Gumi." Said Miku. "I'm not much for introductions but its a pleasure to meet you all." Said Gumi. The back door slammed open and Kaito along with two other guys walked in. "What's up Vocaloids!?" He yelled. "Kaito! Can you not see that we are trying to celebrate the new vocaloids!?" I yelled hitting in with a fish. "But…but these are the new Vocaloids." He said covering his head. "I'm Kamui Gakupo. I am honored in your presence fellow vocaloids." Said a guy with long purple hair. "I'm Utatane Piko. I think we'll all got along well." Said a boy with white hair and mismatching eyes. "Bakaito..." Yelled MEIKO. "What?" He asked. MEIKO hit him with a beer bottle. "WHEN WE TELL YOU GIRLS ONLY PARTY WE MEAN GIRLS ONLY PARTY!" She yelled. Drunk or sober she will find a reason to hit Kaito and that's why she's my friend. "What about me!?" Yelled Len. "Umm. Your an exception." Said Rin. They started arguing about that topic. We pushed the guys out of the penthouse, leaving us girls alone. MEIKO went to brake up the argument between Rin and Len and Miku tried to get Neru and Haku to pay attention to the new vocaloid. "Is it always like this?" Asked Gumi. "Yup." I said sighing. Rin came over and shook Gumi's hand. "I'm-" said rin. "Kagamine Rin. I know." Said Gumi. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, I'm your new room mate!" Yelled Rin. "Huh?" Asked Gumi. "I'm tired of duets with Len, so I thought, why not someone new? Therefore, I'm your new partner!" Said Rin. "Huh!? The president didn't listen to me!?" Asked Gumi. "Maybe he did, but then changed his mind." Said Rin. "Ehh...but...," stammered Gumi. "I think you two will be great." I said. "So what do you say Gumi?" Asked Rin. "Huh? I get a choice?" Asked Gumi. "Yes but only if a vocaloid offers." I said. "Please be my partner Gumi! Please! I'll do anything you want!" Said Rin. "Ehh…okay." Said Gumi unenthusiastically. "Yay! I'll show you to your new room. It's great!" Said Rin dragging Gumi with her to their new room. I sighed. Lily sat down next to me. "I thought you were 'busy'." I said. "Well not right now. Exactly with is Miku swinging a leak around?" Asked Lilly. I looked over into the kitchen and saw her swinging a leak around. I have no clue. "I think I have an idea right now. Thank you Luka." Said Lily running up the stairs. "What did I do?" I asked. Everyone had a good time at the party and ate a lot.

*next day*

"What…I got Miki?" Asked Miku. "Hey at least you changed partners." I said. "Yeah I guess. Lets make this year our year Miki!" Said Miku grabbing Miki's hand. "Yeah!" Said Miki. They both ran off somewhere. I sighed and looked around for my name. Once I found it I saw who I was partnered up with. Masuda. "Who's Masuda?" I asked Rin. She shrugged and walked away with Gumi. "I'm Masuda. It's my last name." Said Lily. "Ohh. I was confused. Well, lets make sure that we become the best vocaloid team! Okay?" I asked. Lily nodded. I brought her into my office and sat down. I balance a pen on my mouth and started thinking. For thirty minutes I sat there thinking. "Umm…exactly what are we doing?" Asked Lily. "Thinking for new ideas for a song." I said taking the pen off my mouth. "Why didn't you say something before?!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

"I had a song ready since yesterday!"

"Really? Is that why you were up all night?"

"Yes. Don't judge me."

"I wasn't. It's a good sign. It shows how committed you are to this. Show me the lyrics."

"I-I don't really want to."

"Come on. There's a reason why you're here right now."

"Hmm fine, here." She said giving me a sheet of paper. I read it over the paper and started to snicker. "H-hey! Don't laugh!" She yelled yanking the paper away. "It's just so…adorable." I said. "Well I'm sorry. I wrote it over night!" She yelled. "Well, would you like to record it?" I asked. "N-not really." She said. "We're going to anyways." I said standing up. We walked to the recording room and I told her to start singing. She refused to. We kept arguing until I went in there and started singing for her. "Are you happy now!? I took your first song and recorded it for you!" I yelled. She then started singing and then went to the machines. She made her song into OUR duet. "What do you think?" She asked. "I…love it! Although I wish you wrote it about a different person." I said. We played it back and Lily named it Ieven Polka. I made a quick copy of it and hid it from Lily. I would show it to Miku later. After all that it was very late. Lily yawned and tried to fall asleep on the couch. "Hey if your gonna sleep at least sleep in your own bed." I said pinching her cheeks. They're so soft and chubby. Like a chipmunk. "Ahh, leave me alone will yeah?" She asked. "I'll call a cab. Don't move." I said. "I don't plan to." She said. I grabed the CD i recorded the song on and walked over to the front desk and asked the lady to call a cab. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and in the bathroom I saw them. Miku…and Kaito…kissing. Kaito corned Miku and he was practically on top of her. It was so hot a heated it made me want to throw up. I dropped everything and ran to the recording room. "The cab's here?" Asked Lily. I shook my head and covered my mouth. "Are you okay?" She asked . I shook my head again and found the trash can. I threw up almost instantly. "Whoa Luka! Are you alright!?" Asked lily rubbing my back. I shook my head again. "Ms. Megurine, your cab's here." Said the lady on the intercom. "Okay..." I said to the lady. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and walked to the door.

*in taxi*

"Luka, I don't think we should come in tomorrow." Said lily. "Why not?" I asked.

"You just threw up! What do you mean why not!?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't have to miss a day just because I threw up."

"I'm not gonna let you leave the house in your condition."

"Heh. You sound like a mom." I said rubbing her head. We left the taxi and entered the house. Lily wouldn't let me walk by myself and made me lean on her. She immediately brought me to my room and laid me down. "Do you want anything? Tea, soup?" She asked. "No, I'm good. You're so caring. This is a totally new side of you." I said. "Sh-shut up. I'm gonna be in my room if you need me." Said lily. I shrugged and went to sleep.

*next day*

"Open your mouth." Said the doctor. I did as he said and stuck out my tongue. "Well nothing seems to be wrong. What happen?" He asked. "I don't know. Bad tuna maybe?" I answered. "If its that then I should give you some pills." He said starting to scribble down something. "N-no. It's not that. I saw something…traumatic yesterday that caused me to throw up." I said. "Well then. We don't need this," he said throwing the note in the trash "just try to forget what you saw and you'll be fine." He said. I shook my head and walked out of his office. The president of Crypton was outside waiting for me. "H-hello." I said a little shocked to see him. "Hello Luka. I have a proposal for you." He said.

"About what?"

"The Vocaloid 3s."

"Okay…what about them?"

"I've looked over the vocaloid charts. You apparently sell more CDs in the U.S."

"Okay…so?"

"I'm thinking of relocating one original Vocaloid and 3 vocaloid 3s together to live in the U.S as a test."

"So you want me to go live in the U.S with 3 random Vocaloid 3s."

"Basically yes."

"I'll agree to it-"

"Great!"

"If I get to choose the vocaloids who come with me." I Said. The president sat there and thought. "Fine. You're the only one who agreed to it anyways." He said. "When do we leave?" I asked. "When you want to?" He asked. "Tomorrow and I want to bring SF-A2 Miki, Lily, and Gumi." I said. "Done. Have your suit case ready by 9 tomorrow and we'll be off." He said. I nodded and informed Miki, lily, and Gumi about the new change. They didn't have anything bad to say about. In fact they were stoked to go.

*7 a.m next day*

I woke up early packed my bags and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. Everything went smoothly. Until Miki came down. "It was so weird I found this CD on the floor." Said Miku. I froze at the sound of her voice. That sick feeling came back when I herd her voice. "Have you tried playing it?" Asked Miki. "No, I didn't even get to see who dropped it. I hope it wasn't important." Said Miku. The moment she sat down next to me, I got up and move to the over side of the table. I didn't bother with eye contact. "Um, Luka…I talked with the president," she said trying to get eye contact. "Mm." I said putting a spoon full if oatmeal in my mouth. "He said that you agreed to the vocaloid 3 project." She said.

"Mmhmm."

"Umm…he said that you won't be back in a year. Doing tours around the world."

"Mmm."

"He said that, when your done we could...you know."

"Mmo!" I said with a mouthful of oatmeal. The oatmeal flew out of my mouth and landed on the table. I cleaned it up quickly and grabbed my suitcase. The taxi wasn't outside yet but I just started walking for about two blocks. I then saw a limo stopped at a stop sign. I knocked on its window.

"You're going to pick up the vocaloids?"

I asked. "Yeah, so?" He asked

"I'm Megurine Luka. I'm one of the vocaloid."

"Oh then get in." He said opening the door. I put my suitcase in the back and got in. We got to the vocaloid penthouse quickly. I called Lily through my cell.

"Lily,"

"Yo. Why'd you run out like that? Everyone's looking for you now."

"Tell them to stop."

"Well, only Miku, Gumi, and Miki are looking for you."

"How nice. Anyways, tell them to stop, I'm outside in the limo waiting for you guys."

"Did you say limo?"

"No. I said pig. Yes I said limo. Get Gumi and Miki so we can go already." I said ending my call. In a few short minutes lily and the rest were out the door and in the limo. "Wow, I've never been in a limo before!" Exclaimed Gumi. Miki nodded in agreement. "Get used to it. You'll be riding one of these almost everyday." I said. They just kept on exploring and it amused me. It reminded me if when I first got into a limo.

*in temporary penthouse*

"Wow! This place is huge! It's looks better than the other penthouse!" Said Miki. "I honestly have to agree with you. This place does look better." I said. "So we get out own rooms now right?" Asked Gumi. "Yes. Our stuff should already be in your rooms. Please, it's your home now, make yourselves conferrable." I said. I took my suitcase and went to my room. I laid down and thought a about what I saw, herd, and did this past week. I remembered the bathroom seance. I locked my door and buried my head in my pillow. "Ughh! Why did I do that this morning!?" I yelled at myself.

*next week*

"Luka!? Are you there!? Or alive!?" Yelled Lily. It's been exactly one week since I've left my room. I had food and water. I wasn't starving. Just…broke hearted. "I'm gonna bust down this door if you don't open it!" She yelled. I got up and opened the door a crack. I went back to my bed and laid there again. "Luka…you look like a mess." She said. I tried to shoo her away with my hand but she ended up sitting on my bed. "Luka…are you okay?" She asked. I karate chopped her head hoping she would leave. She didn't. "Luka, at first I thought you were giving us a few days off but it's been a week and you haven't even left your room. You haven't even changed clothes!" She exclaimed. "What do you want me to do Lily?" I asked. "I want you to stop acting like this and start acting like you did the first day I met you!" She yelled. "Well you can't always get what you want! I didn't!" I yelled finally raising my voice for the first time. Lily's eyes widened. I face my pillow and wanted to die at this moment. "Even when your famous you don't get what you want. Nothing changes." I said. Then she got close to me. "I got what I wanted the day I finally met you." She whispered in my ear. I got up and faced her. She hugged me and I placed my head on her shoulder. My problems just seemed to fade away with her hug. I started to hug her back and burry my head in her shoulder. She broke the hug a few minutes later and we stared into each other's eyes. Our first kiss happened just a few seconds later. It was just a peck but it was…amazing. All my problems, pains, worries just seemed to vanish. Lily looked worried. "L-Luka! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-it just happened!" She yelled getting up and backing away slowly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. I hugged her so she couldn't escape. "L-Luka!?" She asked. "Lily…thank you." I said pulling her into another kiss.

*present time*

* Miku's Point of view*

"No, I miss everyone. Not just one person, except Kaito and Gakpo. Those two are perverts." Said Luka over the radio. "Hmm?" Asked Kaito with a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. He swallowed and turned up the radio. "Hey Miku! Babe! Luka's on the radio!" He yelled. "Stop calling me that! I told you, we're only together because of my manager. Once your song's comes out this 'relationship' is over." I said sitting right next to the radio. "So you hate Kaito and Gakpo?" Asked the radio host. "Of corse. Kaito's annoying and Gakpo keeps on asking me out. Even though everyone knows I'm-" said Luka. The radio plug had been pulled. "BAKAITO! PLUG IT BACK IN!" I yelled slapping him with a leek. "I'll do you one better!" Said Rin putting the live video fed of the radio on the TV. Miki, Gumi, and Lily were with Luka and the Host. "Really…that's interesting. Truly interesting." Said the host. "WHAT YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!?" Yelled Lily. "N-no! Not at all! " said the host sinking into his chair. "I wonder what made Lily spike up like that." Asked Rin. "True. Since when were you good with technology? I thought Len what the Handy Man." I said. "I-I'm not! I just…um…picked it up?" She asked. I shrugged and went back to watching the video fed. "Are you planning to go back to Japan?" Asked the host. "Actually, I'm going to Asia to finish the rest of my tour. Japan is one of my stops." Said Luka. "So you're going back?" He asked.

"We were all going to go back eventually. I'm just going to Asia for 2 months and then coming back."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Ehh…3 weeks. I think. Right Lily?" Asked Luka. "I didn't even know you were leaving." Said Lily. "Neither did I." Said Miki. "I did. Rin told me." Said Gumi. "Since when did she tell you?" Asked Luka. "Right now." Said Gumi turning around. "HELLO!" Yelled Rin popping up between Luka and Gumi. "R-Rin!?" Yelled Lily and Luka. "Rin!?" Me and Kaito yelled staring at the T.V screen. We stared at the Rin that was with us now. "H-hey look at that. Two Rins. Hah hah. Hah hah. GOTA GO!" Yelled our Rin running away. "AFTER HER!" I yelled chasing after Rin. A door slammed open and caused Rin to fall to the Floor. "Whoa. Sorry Rin." Said Gakpo. I got Rin and dragged her down stairs. "Okay. Lets see who you really are." I said trying to pull Rin's hair. "Ow! That's my hair! Geez, I'm Len." Said the fake Rin. "Len! What are you doing!? Why is Rin over there!?" I yelled. He sighed and tied his hair into his usual small ponytail. "Rin told me to because she knew that if you guys knew that you would try and follow her. Especially you Miku." Said Len. "How long is she staying there?" I asked. "I don't know but she said she would do anything I want if I keep up this charade for as long as she was gone." Said Len. "Stay here. When I go back to Japan we could leave you there too." Said Luka over the TV. "Okay. If you insist." Said Rin. "Luka's coming back," I said quietly "LUKA'S CONING BACK!". I started running around yelling that in every room. Even the closet. "Whoa whoa whoa. Luka never said where she was going to stay." Said Kaito. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna stay in the penthouse if nobody's mad that left." Said Luka. "Of corse nobody's mad. We miss your cooking though." Said Rin.

"I never cooked for you."

"You helped MEIKO cook. We have three options when she cooks."

"And those are?"

"She might make a decent meal and we could eat. She gets drunk and we get something horrible or she doesn't cook at all and we starve."

"Wow. That's horrible." Said Luka snickering a little. "Looks like we're out of time for the Vocaloid 3s. This has been Vocal Air I'm Mike (have no idea XD)"

"I'm Luka,"

"Lily,"

"Gumi,"

"Miki,"

"Rin, BYE!" Yelled Rin and then the TV went blank. "Speaking of MEIKO, where is she?" I asked looking around. We searched the house and couldn't find her. I glared at Len. "I don't know! I swear!" Yelled Len cowering. "She could be out shopping." Said Kaito trying to grab my shoulder. I elbowed his stomach and walked away. In the next three weeks, I will make Luka the best welcome home party ever.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I know that I started this out with Lily/Luka but I promise that it will change soon. I'm not sure when but its gonna end with Miku/Luka. Please leave a review or anything to let me know to keep on adding new chapters to this story. I will be adding a new chapter to this by the end of next week so bear with me. Also- *Gets pushed down by Miku***

**Miku: Why'd you do it!?**

**Me: I already apologized and explained what's going to happen! Please don't hurt me!**

**Miku: It better happen soon...Or else...**

**Me: Oh god somebody help me.**


End file.
